Glitter, Pompoms & Unicorns
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Kurt era heterosexual hasta los huesos y el hecho de que quisiera besar a su mejor amigo solo era una tontería. Kurt tenía una relación con Quinn Fabray y aunque se dejaban y volvían cada vez con más frecuencia, siempre terminaba con él, pura físca.
1. Beso

**disclaimer. **Glee RIB y FOX 13/05/2012

**title.** Glitter, Pompoms & Unicorns

**genre.** Romance / Drama

**pairing. **Kurt Hummel | Blaine Anderson

**summary.** No, Kurt era heterosexual hasta los huesos y el hecho de que quisiera besar a su mejor amigo solo era una tontería. Kurt Hummel tenía una relación más–o–menos–formal con Quinn Fabray y aunque se dejaban y volvían cada vez con más frecuencia, Kurt sabía que cuando Quinn dejara de rebotar entre Finn y ese chico del que nunca recordaba su nombre, siempre terminaría con él, era ley de física.

**by.** A Dalton's Warbler

**note.** Esto es un OoC completo, si no les agrada esto por favor no lean. ¿De qué va? Ultimamente me he obsesionado con el Brittana!Klaine, ¿a qué me refiero? A Brittany!Blaine y Santana!Kurt y por eso la historia está tan "fuera de personaje. Son drabbles, hasta ahora 30 y espero poder colocar uno cada día.

**info.** Para que no se pierdan les explico, Blaine será Brittany y viceversa, Kurt será Santana, y todos los demás están invertidos (?). Les hago una lista: Blaine = Brittany | Kurt = Santana | Puck = Quinn | Finn = Rachel | Sam = Mercedes | Mike = Tina | Artie = Sugar [no pregunten por esta, no tenía idea .], no encontré alguien para Lauren así que "Laurent" es Lauren XD

* * *

**Glitter, Pompoms & Unicorns**

_Blaine & Kurt_

* * *

Blaine estaba a mitad de explicación de cómo un caballo se convierte en unicornio y, aunque contaba eso prácticamente todos los días, Kurt lo encontraba fascinante. Y no solo la explicación, los labios de el chico le hipnotizaban y Kurt jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero quería besarlos. Se veían tan suaves y lindos y carnosos que Kurt sentía que era necesario probarlos, tocarlos con los suyos, morderlos o lo que fuera –por puras razones científicas, claro–. Pero eso era tonto porque a Kurt no le gustan los hombres, él era más que solo "bien conocido" por la población femenina de McKinley y el hecho de que fuera uno de los animadores estrella de Sue Sylvester no le hacía homosexual, en lo absoluto.

No, Kurt era heterosexual hasta los huesos y el hecho de que quisiera besar a su mejor amigo solo era una tontería. Kurt Hummel tenía una relación más–o–menos–formal con Quinn Fabray y aunque se dejaban y volvían cada vez con más frecuencia –y realmente nunca fueran "novios"–, Kurt sabía que cuando Quinn dejara de rebotar entre Finn y ese chico del que nunca recordaba su nombre, terminaría con él, era ley de física. Y quizá no era la primera vez que pensaba en Blaine de una forma fuera de lo completamente "amistoso", pero eso era solo porque el chico era realmente lindo y esos ojos eran para morirse y a Kurt le gustaban las cosas bonitas, eso lo sabían todos y Blaine, con su actitud inocente y esos comentarios tontos, era muy bonito, no iba a negarlo.

—Y así es como se vuelven unicornios—dijo Blaine y Kurt tuvo que asentir y sonreírle para no saltarle a los labios y hacer obvios sus pensamientos. Pero sabía que era estúpido el combatirlo porque Blaine ahora le abrazaba y le decía cosas como "creo que eres un unicornio" y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que incluso podía sentir el aliento del moreno golpear sus labios.

En momentos como ese maldecía su incapacidad de aceptar la obvia atracción que sentía por su mejor amigo.

Había hablado con Puck sobre lo que sentía de vez en cuando por Blaine y, como buen miembro de la Trinidad Impía, Puck le había aconsejado que dejara de guardarse todo eso para sí mismo y lo hablara con Blaine, que tal vez el moreno no era un genio, pero sí entendía las cosas. Y Kurt quería hacerle caso a Puck y hablar con Blaine, pero eso era admitir que pensaba en él muy fuera del ámbito amistoso –y las líneas que, se supone, tenga una amistad–, quería hacerle caso a Puck y hablar con Blaine, pero eso era admitir que podía ser homosexual y eso era inaceptable –y si no inaceptable, imposible–.

Quería hablar con Blaine, de veras que sí, pero, ¿quién quitaba que el muchacho se hiciera una idea errónea? Porque Kurt no estaba enamorado de él, le quería, por supuesto, pero no estaba enamorado de él y no quería mantener una "relación" con el chico. ¡Que solo estaba obsesionado con sus labios! Bueno, sus labios y sus ojos y sus rizos y la manera en la que se le veía el uniforme de animadores y… todo. Estaba obsesionado con Blaine Anderson, pero eso no quería decir que estuviese enamorado de él, ¿cierto?

—Son muy bonitos—escuchó murmurar a Blaine y le miró confundido, al parecer se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que había dejado de escuchar al muchacho. Blaine le sonrió en respuesta y, demonios, cuánto quería besarlo—. Tus labios, son muy bonitos—repitió, extendiendo su mano y dejándola cerca de la boca del castaño, sin tocarla del todo—. A veces pienso que son muy suaves, tal vez más suaves que los de las chicas, ¿sabes? Y, de vez en cuando, quiero saber si es cierto o solo se ven así—la inocencia en las palabras provocó que Kurt tuviese que tragar en seco. El chico parecía no saber lo que estaba diciendo o solo actuaba como si no lo supiese.

Pero ahí había algo, si Blaine también quería besarle, entonces él no era raro, ¿no?

— ¿Quieres averiguarlo? —le preguntó, sonriéndole abiertamente. Blaine asintió sin mediar palabra y Kurt no podía creer su extraña suerte—. Entonces hazlo—terminó diciendo, mientras suplicaba a lo que fuera que esto no saliera mal.

Blaine pareció dudarlo al principio, pues se acercó, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino mirándole a los ojos como preguntando mil cosas sin preguntar nada en realidad y Kurt le devolvió la mirada con las mil respuestas a las preguntas sin decir. Al parecer esto fue algún tipo de señal para Blaine ya que cortó la distancia entre ellos y rozó sus labios con los de Kurt, dejando un pequeño y casto beso en ellos. Y bien, Kurt amaba la inocencia de Blaine, pero si había algo que el chico debía saber de Kurt Hummel era que le gustaban los besos, pero los besos de verdad.

Por ello, cuando Blaine ya se estaba apartando para regresar a su posición original, Kurt tomó su rostro entre las manos y le besó como besaría a Quinn cada vez que dejaba de ir tras algún chico nuevo, le besó como besaría a cualquier otra chica con la que podía decir que había estado. Y, si la honestidad es requerida, hay que decir que a Kurt Hummel le gustó más besar a su mejor amigo que a su casi–novia–pero–no–novia, Quinn Fabray. Cuando se separaron Blaine le observó unos momentos en silencio mientras intentaba tranquilizar su agitada respiración y Kurt solo se preguntaba qué rayos pasaba consigo mismo. Porque no era normal que prefiriera ese beso a todo lo que, hasta el momento, había tenido con Quinn y tampoco era normal que quisiera hacerlo también.

Pero, ¿saben qué? A Kurt poco le importaba lo que era "normal" porque en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo otra vez y gustaba, de veras que sí.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer. **Glee RIB y FOX 13/05/2012

**title.** Glitter, Pompoms & Unicorns

**genre.** Romance / Drama

**pairing. **Kurt Hummel | Blaine Anderson

**summary.** No, Kurt era heterosexual hasta los huesos y el hecho de que quisiera besar a su mejor amigo solo era una tontería. Kurt Hummel tenía una relación más–o–menos–formal con Quinn Fabray y aunque se dejaban y volvían cada vez con más frecuencia, Kurt sabía que cuando Quinn dejara de rebotar entre Finn y ese chico del que nunca recordaba su nombre, siempre terminaría con él, era ley de física.

**by.** A Dalton's Warbler

**note. **¿Recuerdan que dije ''drabbles''? Bueno, olviden eso XD Este capítulo tiene 2,461 palabras así que dudo mucho que cuente como un drabble. Mantuve ciertas cosas de los pj, ¿a qué me refiero? Aunque Puck esté en el lugar de Quinn seguirá teniendo varias de sus verdaderas características porque entonces no tendría gracia y sería mejor que les dijera que vieran la serie e imaginaran a Blaine como Britt y a Kurt como Santana. Así que no piensen que todo lo que pasa en la serie pasará aquí y no se preocupen, las cosas que deben ser explicadas lo serán : ) No se adelanten a los hechos, amores.

* * *

**Glitter, Pompoms & Unicorns**

_Blaine & Kurt_

* * *

Kurt no entendía qué iba mal, no era la primera vez que se besaba con alguien que no fuera Quinn y luego actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Además lo de la semana anterior en el cuarto de Blaine... Había sido solo un extraño experimento. Kurt quería saber cómo se sentían los labios de Blaine y Blaine quería sentir los suyos, puro experimento científico. Y sabía que Quinn había estado con Finn otras veces, eso nunca le había molestado –y seguía sin molestarle–, pero en esos momentos le "incomodaba". Aunque no entendía la razón, estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con aquel "te quiero, Kurt" que murmuró Blaine entre sueños luego de que se hubieran besado. Y no, no es que Kurt quisiera a Blaine de _esa_ manera era que llevaba con Quinn ya casi dos años en esa situación y ella jamás le había dicho siquiera que le importaba. Kurt se lo había dicho un par de veces, que creía que le quería y la chica parecía no tomarse esto bien pues Kurt sabía que cuando decía estas cosas era cuando Quinn se iba con otros chicos por más tiempo, como si quisiera olvidarlo. Además, la mirada vacía que le lanzaba cada vez que lo decía era un indicador claro de que el sentimiento no era mutuo. Y a Kurt nunca le había molestado que Quinn estuviese con otros chicos, pero la manera en la que miró a Finn el día anterior le había dolido y ni siquiera sabía por qué. La chica parecía ajena a todo eso pues le besaba como si nada malo estuviese pasando entre ellos. Kurt debió negarse a hacer esto desde el inicio pues ahora no sabía cómo detenerlo, era claro, si tienes problemas de... lo que fuera –porque no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos, Kurt Hummel no estaba enamorado de Quinn o cualquier otra chica o... o Blaine, no, tampoco estaba enamorado de Blaine–, pero el caso era que lo sensato en esas situaciones no era escabullirte en el salón de matemáticas y besarte con la causante principal de los problemas.

—Quinn—suspiró, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que la chica se detuviera y le prestara atención. Al parecer no fue así pues ella simplemente dejó de besarle los labios y comenzó a dejar besos en su cuello. Tuvo que recordarse un par de veces que tenía que detener todo eso—. Quinn—volvió a llamar, esta vez más alto, la chica gruñó y le pellizcó el hombro en respuesta.

—Deja de fastidiar, Hummel—le dijo, sonando enfadada, Kurt casi se envuelve en lo mucho que le gustan los besos enfadados de Quinn si no hubiese visto el cuello de la chica, bueno, no el cuello sino ese pequeño pedazo de piel roja. No necesitó preguntar, sabía perfectamente que eso lo había hecho Finn o algún otro chico, ¿quién sabe? Pero eso era completamente irrelevante, lo que importaba era que se veía como si se lo hubiesen hecho hace poco y eso, eso sí le hizo enojar.

—Ya basta, Fabray—dijo, sujetando las manos de la chica que intentaban quitarle el uniforme a movimientos rápidos. Quinn le observó exasperada y cuando notó la mirada enfadada de Kurt solo rodó los ojos, como si conociera la razón del enojo del chico.

— ¡Oh, vamos Kurt! Sabes que esto es por diversión—le sonrió y volvió a intentar besarle, solo que Kurt se apartó de inmediato. La chica bufó y se alejó de él, arreglándose el cabello que, de por sí, siempre andaba desordenado desde que decidió teñirlo de rosa—. Eres desesperante a veces, ¿cuál es tu problema?—prácticamente la frase salió a medio de gruñidos y Kurt tuvo que tranquilizarse y repetirse internamente que él no insultaba mujeres.

—Estabas con Finn hoy, ¿cierto?—por el silencio de la chica tuvo que decidir que eso significaba "sí" o quizá más concretamente un "sí, ¿y eso qué te importa?". Kurt gruñó y se bajó de la mesa en la que había terminado sentado, se arregló el uniforme y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Quinn—. No soy un juguete, ¿sabías? No puedes simplemente dejar de besarte con Finn e ir por mí cuando notas que él no besa tan bien como yo—le espetó, Quinn solo rodó los ojos y se acarició la nuca, acto que hizo que el medidor de enojo de Kurt explotara en pedazos.

—Pensé que esto estaba claro, Hummel, pero tendré que explicártelo de nuevo. Eres sexy, soy sexy y las personas como nosotros pasamos buenos momentos juntos—jugueteó con uno de sus mechones rosas y le sonrió coquetamente, aunque no surtió mucho efecto en Kurt, cuando lo notó suspiró y se acarició las sienes—. No estamos saliendo, Kurt, esto no es una relación, es solo diversión, eliminación de estrés o como demonios quieras llamarlo. No estoy enamorada de ti, no quiero estarlo, ni lo haré, ¿entendido?

Kurt normalmente habría dicho que sí entendía, que solo era una estúpida etapa de celos irracionales, que solo no soportaba a Finn quiero–que–me–miren Hudson y había retomado lo que habían estado haciendo hace un rato, pero no lo hizo. Porque recordó las palabras de Blaine. "Te quiero, Kurt", esas palabras, tres palabras le obligaron a caminar fuera del aula vacía con una mirada iracunda en los ojos. "Te quiero, Kurt", esas tres palabras provocaron que, luego de mucho tiempo, Kurt Hummel quisiera llorar. ¿Alegría? No, pero tampoco por tristeza solo una extraña e inagotable desesperación. "Te quiero, Kurt", ¿Quinn no podía decirle eso? ¿Tenía que ser Blaine? ¿Por qué Blaine? Se detuvo un momento y le lanzó una mirada a Quinn.

—Busca a otro con quien divertirte, Fabray—le dijo, se cruzó de brazos—. Y si no encuentras a alguien que logre soportarte como yo...—se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, pensando que debía encontrar a Blaine o a Puck rápido—. No será mi maldito problema—terminó diciendo, Quinn no volvió a abrir la boca y a él no podía importarle menos.

Mientras intentaba no empezar a llorar caminó por los pasillos de McKinley buscando a alguno de sus amigos con la mirada. Encontró a Puck con su novia, Rachel, y decidió no molestarle por el momento, pero cuando no encontró a Blaine por ninguna parte tuvo que ir a preguntarle al chico. Al parecer estaban peleando, algo sobre Finn –que, ¡demonios!, ¿ese chico no podía dejar de meterse en relaciones ajenas?– y un "coro" – ¿McKinley tenía coro? Eso era nuevo–. Se quedó de pie a unos pasos de la pareja y se aclaró la garganta, Rachel le fulminó con la mirada y se largó del lugar luego de decir "voy tarde al coro" o algo parecido. Kurt frunció el ceño y miró a Puck, quien se veía claramente enfadado.

— ¿Rachel está en un coro?—le preguntó incrédulo, si había algo que debía evitar la líder de las Animadoras era poner en riesgo su reputación y andar cantando tonterías con un montón de inadaptados que no eran nada queridos por la población de McKinley. A menos que estuviera en su etapa de 'tiempo de caridad'.

—Sí, parece que se volvió loca—rodó los ojos y se recostó del casillero—. Y al parecer salió con Finn maldito Hudson—gruñó, esta vez fue Kurt el que rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué le ven a ese idiota? Quinn también está tras él—se cruzó de brazos y se recostó del casillero—. ¿Has visto a Blaine?—preguntó, si había algo que necesitaba era uno de los abrazos de ese chico, podía pedirle a Puck que le abrazara, pero dudaba que surtiera el mismo efecto.

— ¿Quinn también? Maldición hermano, lo siento—Kurt no sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero igual asintió y le dio un codazo cuando Puck le palmeó un hombro. Algo le decía que tenía algo que ver con que Puck había sido uno de los puntos de salto de Quinn hace un tiempo atrás, pero eso ya había sido olvidado, por más que a Puck le remordiera la consciencia cada vez que lo recordaba—. Y no, no he visto a Blaine aunque creo que está en el gimnasio, ¿sabías que Sue quiere que baje de peso? El chico no puede estar más flaco—dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, Kurt sabía que Puck odiaba a Sue Sylvester y, la verdad, no era como si él la apareciera mucho. Después de todo, no se necesitaban muchas razones para odiarla.

—Es mejor ir a buscarlo—murmuró, y le dio un par de golpes en el hombro para que se moviera porque no había estado a solas con Blaine desde la semana pasada y no pensaba cambiar eso ese día. Puck pareció notar su nerviosismo, pero no preguntó nada.

Caminaron hasta el gimnasio en silencio, sino contaran que Puck preguntó qué estaba pasando entre Kurt y Blaine, pregunta que el castaño ignoró olímpicamente. No estaba para explicarle a nadie qué era lo que sucedía entre él y Blaine porque ni siquiera él sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, si es que estaba pasando algo. Al llegar al gimnasio vieron a Blaine sentado en el suelo y mirando la nada. Kurt se preocupó rápidamente y no tuvo que mirar a Puck para saber que él también lo estaba. Entraron al lugar sin decirse nada y prácticamente corrieron hasta llegar junto a Blaine, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro.

—Blaine—le llamó Puck, zarandeándolo un poco, cuando el muchacho recayó en la presencia de sus amigos les miró con una tierna sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Estás bien, Blaine?—le preguntó Puck, el chico frunció el ceño y asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, es solo que terminé de hacer mis ejercicios y olvidé lo que tenía que hacer luego—les explicó, Kurt y Puck rodaron los ojos a la vez. Típico en Blaine, andaba por la vida olvidando cosas e inventándose el resto—. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?—les preguntó, poniéndose de pie y lanzándoles una mirada confundida.

—Cabeza de ardilla, gemelos mágicos—los tres saltaron al escuchar la voz de la que, seguramente, era Sue Sylvester. Y no se equivocaron, el demonio en persona estaba de pie a unos pasos de ellos, observándoles con una sonrisa en los labios que ninguno logró descifrar—. Les tengo un pequeño trabajo, trío de enanos, ¿les molesta tenemos una plática en mi oficina? —y al parecer no deseaba respuestas pues antes de que alguno de los tres pudiese contestar la mujer ya había salido del lugar.

Se miraron en silencio unos momentos antes de apresurarse a seguirla. Puck, como siempre, iba en frente y Blaine y Kurt tras él. En algún punto del trayecto hasta la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester, Blaine le tomó la mano a Kurt, tal como lo hacían normalmente antes de que se besaran. Kurt estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo soltara, pero al ver la sonrisa en los labios del moreno no pudo decir nada, solo le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió su camino. Ignoró el hecho de que sentía que su mano ardía bajo el tacto de Blaine y entró a la oficina de Sue tras Puck. Se sentaron en silencio cuando ella les señaló los asientos, Puck a la izquierda, luego Kurt y por último Blaine –quien al parecer no quería soltar su mano–. La entrenadora tomó asiento tras su escritorio y les observó de manera amenazadora.

—Cabeza a medio afeitar, Cosa Uno, Cosa Dos—dijo, mirando a cada uno mientras decía los nuevos sobrenombres –en serio, ¿nunca se le acababan?–, se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y se quedó en silencio un momento, haciendo que el trío de amigos empezaran a sentirse nerviosos—. No sé si estén enterados, pero hace unas semanas el encargado del coro, Sandy Ryerson, fue despedido por 'tocar de manera inapropiada' a un estudiante. No puedo decirles lo mucho que me entusiasmó el hecho de que no habría más niños cantando tonterías por todas partes, y provocándonos a todos unas irreparables ganas de vomitar. Ahora bien, les llamo debido a que nuestro inservible maestro de español, William Schuester, ha decidido revivir el coro y que, si su pequeño grupo de inadaptados gana las Regionales, una parte del presupuesto del grupo de Animadores será para el Club de Coro—la mujer les observó, como esperando que esto les provocara algún efecto, pero todo lo que recibió fue tres pares de ojos que la observaban con confusión.

—Y, exactamente, ¿en qué se supone que vamos a ayudarla, Señora Sylvester?—preguntó Puck, Sue soltó una carcajada y se levantó de su asiento.

—Verán, resulta que quiero destruir ese club antes de que siquiera puedan soñar con las Regionales y para eso necesito personas que me informen de las actividades dentro del club—se detuvo un momento y les lanzó una mirada severa—. Por eso creo que ustedes, trío de la desgracia, podían ayudarme.

— ¿Y qué ganamos con eso?—volvió a preguntar Puck, pues era claro que él no se uniría a un grupo de inadaptados sin una buena razón.

—Porque, pequeño Van Halen, tengo entendido que tu novia está demasiado a gusto con Finn Hudson y Frodo y la dama aquí presente son parte de mis Animadores y no les conviene que me quiten mi presupuesto, ¿cierto?—dijo Sue, los tres se miraron entre sí, preguntándose cosas en silencio.

—Es un trato, entonces—terminó diciendo Puck, Blaine y Kurt solo asintieron.

—Perfecto, ahora lárguense de mi oficina—les gritó Sue, los tres se apresuraron a salir del lugar.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida de la escuela y antes de tomar sus respectivos caminos se miraron en silencio un momento. A Kurt siempre le había sorprendido la extraña manera en la que se comunicaban sin necesidad de hablarse, en unos minutos los tres asintieron y se despidieron. Como siempre, Blaine era el más efusivo, abrazó a Puck y besó la mejilla de Kurt antes de apresurarse a entrar al auto de su padre, quien lo esperaba al final del aparcamiento. Puck le miró y luego sonrió maliciosamente, pasando un brazo por su hombro mientras ambos observaban como el auto del Señor Anderson se perdía en la carretera.

—Eso me recuerda que no has contestado mi pregunta, Kurt, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? —preguntó, Kurt solo sacudió la cabeza y se escapó de los brazos de Puck.

—Nada, Puck, ¿qué podría estar pasando entre nosotros dos? Solo alucinas cosas, amigo—le contestó, pensando que debería confiar en Puck y explicarle las cosas, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, además lo más seguro era que estuviese imaginando cosas.

Y en el camino se convenció de que no sucedía nada, aunque en realidad pasaba todo.

* * *

**info. **Esto sonará a publicidad descarada y lo es (?), pero tengo un foro/portafolios donde próximamente empezaré a colocar cosas que no coloco aquí por algunas razones -además de trabajos originales- y tengo una pequeña sección de prompts, así que si desean que escriba algo en específico no duden en ir y pedirlo : ) Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer. **Glee RIB y FOX 13/05/2012

**title.** Glitter, Pompoms & Unicorns

**genre.** Romance / Drama

**pairing. **Kurt Hummel | Blaine Anderson

**summary.** No, Kurt era heterosexual hasta los huesos y el hecho de que quisiera besar a su mejor amigo solo era una tontería. Kurt Hummel tenía una relación más–o–menos–formal con Quinn Fabray y aunque se dejaban y volvían cada vez con más frecuencia, Kurt sabía que cuando Quinn dejara de rebotar entre Finn y ese chico del que nunca recordaba su nombre, siempre terminaría con él, era ley de física.

**by.** A Dalton's Warbler

**note. **Notoriamente más corto que el anterior, debo decir XD Aun así no es un drabble .-. Espero porder seguir actualizando esto diariamente. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y, simplemente, por pasar a leer : ) Casi me caigo de la silla cuando vi que esta historia ha tenido 183 visitantes XD Y eso, gracias :'3

* * *

**Glitter, Pompoms & Unicorns**

_Blaine & Kurt_

* * *

Se le quedó mirando un momento, como si sus ojos no registraran lo que estaba viendo. Cuando llegó con un bulto lleno de ropa, sabanas, una almohada y todos sus artículos de higiene personal –había que decir, parecía más una mochila hecha para alguien que va a escalar una montaña que un chico que va a pasar un fin de semana con sus mejores amigos–, lo primero que esperó encontrar cuando la madre de Blaine dijo "en la cocina" era a Puck haciendo mezcla para un pastel y Blaine intentando comérsela –porque así era siempre ''vamos a cocinar, oh, y Blaine, aléjate de la comida''–, pero lo que halló fue a Blaine de pie frente a un microondas apagado, observándolo atentamente. Sinceramente, si no conociera al chico desde que tenía uso de razón, pensaría que estaba mal de la cabeza –aunque de vez en cuando lo pensaba de todos modos–. Había que aceptarlo, Blaine era una persona especial, a veces actuaba como si tuviese cinco años, luego tres, a veces solo no actuaba y se quedaba quieto, como si no entendiese nada y unas contadas ocasiones, terminaba siendo más inteligente que todas las personas que Kurt conocía juntas. Siempre que pasaba esto Puck y Kurt se miraban entre sí y fruncían el ceño, preguntándose de dónde había salido eso. Observó la cocina, buscando a Puck en alguna parte, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba allí y ya que no escuchaba a nadie en la casa aparte de la madre de Blaine, debía suponer que el chico todavía no había llegado.

— ¿Y Puck?—preguntó, Blaine ni se movió, continuó mirando el microondas como si en serio fuese a suceder algo y Kurt comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo a otro pie y jugó con sus manos, esperando a que Blaine se dignara a regresar al mundo real.

—Tuvo una pelea con Rachel, dijo que llegaría más tarde, que empezáramos sin él—murmuró, la noticia no le impresionó mucho. Rachel, aunque lo negara, era muy parecida a Quinn, no podía conformarse con lo que tenía y necesitaba ir por ahí buscando algo más con lo que entretenerse. Bufó exasperado porque era imposible que él y Puck estuvieran perdiendo sus novias –bueno, novias y casi–novias– por un idiota inadaptado como lo era Finn Hudson. Porque, ¡por Dios! ¡Finn Hudson! Desvió su atención a Blaine y notó que no se había movido todavía, le ganó la curiosidad y, dejando su mochila en el suelo, se posicionó junto a Blaine, observando el microondas también. Adentro había un paquete de palomitas de maíz y Kurt tuvo que morderse los labios para no echarse a reír.

—Blaine, pequeño genio, para que las palomitas estén listas tienes que encender el microondas—le dijo, palmeando un par de veces la espalda de su amigo. Se apartó rápido y conectó el microondas, presionó los botones del tiempo y el botón de inicio, el paquete empezó a dar vueltas adentro y Blaine empezó a dar saltitos cuando notó que el paquete "se movía".

— ¡Palomitas, palomitas, palomitas!—gritó, Kurt le observó un momento, Blaine gritaba, saltaba y aplaudía como si fuera un niño a quien le dicen que la Navidad llegará dos veces ese año. En situaciones como esa Kurt se preguntaba si Blaine simplemente era hiperactivo o era un niño en cuerpo de joven y la verdad nunca se decidía, pero eso no quería decir que pensara que era la segunda opción.

Escuchó un ruido a su izquierda y cuando se giró vio a la madre de Blaine, observándolos desde la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios, Kurt miró a Blaine un momento, ese chico parecía vivir una eterna infancia y, a juzgar por la sonrisa de su madre, a nadie le molestaba. Cuando volvió a mirar a donde hace unos momentos estaba la madre de su amigo encontró el lugar vacío y resultó ser algo bueno porque Blaine había dejado su etapa de gritos y pasó a su etapa de besa–y–abraza–todo–lo–que–veas. Y no es que a Kurt le molestaran los abrazos –de hecho le molestaban, pero siempre se los había permitido a Blaine y a Puck, a veces–, pero Kurt todavía estaba intentando analizar lo que había pasado entre él y Blaine hace ya varias semanas y el que el chico les estuviese besando en esos momentos no ayudaba mucho a su análisis. Había dejado de mentirse y decirle a todos que ya no "estaba" con Quinn porque esta andaba tras Finn, la verdad era que ya no estaba con Quinn porque cada vez que la besaba pensaba en Blaine. Y, debía estar mal de la cabeza, pero estaba empezando a sentir "cosas" por Blaine. No estaba enamorado de él, claro que no, por Dios. Eran tonterías, como sonrojarse cuando Blaine le sonreía, buscarlo con la mirada cada vez que llegaba a alguna parte, ponerse nervioso cuando el otro le tomaba la mano –y esto se sentía tan bien y tan correcto– y, simplemente, cada vez que estaban solos, Kurt no sabía qué hacer y se juraba que lo que sentía en el estómago no eran esas mariposas de las que todos hablan.

Ambos se separaron cuando sonó el microondas y Blaine empezó a saltar de nuevo mientras buscaba un envase donde colocar las palomitas. Kurt le avisó que iba a dejar sus cosas en la habitación y le alejó de la cocina mientras Blaine 'llenaba el envase' –aunque en realidad iba comiéndose tres palomitas y echando una (que al final también de comía)–. Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de su amigo, encontrando dos colchones tirados en el suelo que deberían ser los que iban a usar él y Puck, tiró su mochila en el colchón que pareció más cómodo –Puck debió llegar primero si quería dormir feliz y contento– y sacó varias de sus cosas. Ubicó todas sus lociones al lado del colchón y dejó todo lo demás dentro de la mochila. Cuando tuvo todo ubicado y fue a salir de la habitación se topó con la enorme coqueta de Blaine y notó que había colocado nuevas fotos allí. Se acercó y sonrió cuando vio de qué se trataba, Blaine, Puck y él habían salido a un parque de diversiones la semana pasada y las fotos, como es ley, no habían escaseado. En el medio esta la foto que se sacaron al llegar, Puck y Kurt a cada lado y Blaine, como siempre, sonriendo de esa manera tan estrafalaria y graciosa, abajo Blaine había escrito 'trío' con sus crayones multicolores. Al lado estaban Puck y Kurt lanzando los dardos –y, demonios, ese juego estaba arreglado para que perdieras–, aun recordaba como Blaine empezó a saltar y gritar en medio del parque cuando, luego de gastar casi todo su dinero, lograron salir del lugar con el unicornio que el chico tanto quería. Al otro lado estaban Blaine y Puck, por alguna razón al chico le habían dado las súbitas ganas de treparse a la espalda de Puck y gritar que era el rey del mundo, ninguno de los dos se asombró ya que el comportamiento era bastante usual, pero a las demás personas les había parecido extraño y les habían estado mirando como si fueran un trío de locos hasta que se marcharon del parque. Arriba y enmarcado con un borde con un montón de palabras garabateadas –Kurtsie en su mayoría– estaban Blaine y Kurt, sentados en un puesto de helados, mejilla contra mejilla y un par de muecas en la cara, aun así –y debía decir que iba a matar a Blaine por atreverse a revelar una foto en la que se veía tan impresentable– se quedó paralizado cuando vio las manos de ambos, no recordaba haberle tomado la mano a Blaine para esa foto, pero allí estaban tomados de manos y sonriendo idiotamente. Casi suelta un grito cuando escuchó a alguien entrar a la habitación y vio a Blaine con las palomitas –que estaba seguro eran otras y que su madre las había hecho– abrazadas a su pecho y una sonrisa tonta expandiéndose en su rostro.

—Puck dijo que no podría venir—murmuró el chico, caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba Kurt y observó las fotos, sonrió aun más y las señaló—. Quería hacerlo solo, pero mi madre terminó recortándolas y pegando todo, ¡pero yo hice los adornos! —dijo, y Kurt le vio tan alegre y emocionado que tuvo que sonreír también.

—Te quedó genial, Blaine—le dijo y sabía que el chico iba a sobre-emocionarse y abrazarle, pero mentiría si dijese que no lo estaba esperando con ansias. Y llega, Blaine le abraza con tanta fuerza que Kurt tiene que sujetar el envase de palomitas para que no tengan que pasar el resto de la noche recogiendo en vez de viendo películas o cosas parecidas.

Y no solo mentiría si dijera que no quería eso, también mentiría si dijera que no lo había extrañado o que deseaba que se quedara así para siempre si era posible. Por un momento tuvo que aceptar que, cuando se inclinó y besó la frente de Blaine, en efecto, lo que sentía en su estómago sí eran esas mariposas de las que todos hablan.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer. **Glee RIB y FOX 13/05/2012

**title.** Glitter, Pompoms & Unicorns

**genre.** Romance / Drama

**pairing. **Kurt Hummel | Blaine Anderson

**summary.** No, Kurt era heterosexual hasta los huesos y el hecho de que quisiera besar a su mejor amigo solo era una tontería. Kurt Hummel tenía una relación más–o–menos–formal con Quinn Fabray y aunque se dejaban y volvían cada vez con más frecuencia, Kurt sabía que cuando Quinn dejara de rebotar entre Finn y ese chico del que nunca recordaba su nombre, siempre terminaría con él, era ley de física.

**by.** A Dalton's Warbler

**note. **¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero volví, planeo terminar esta historia rápido así que no se preocupen, lo voy a hacer, prometido. Por cierto, quería decirles algo, puede que sea un Brittana!Klaine, pero eso no quiere decir que va a suceder todo lo que pasó con Britt y Tana, ¿entendido? Se que ya lo dije, pero quería dejarlo claro. Ahora, ¡lean!

* * *

**Glitter, Pompoms & Unicorns**

_Blaine & Kurt_

* * *

Los tres se detuvieron frente al salón de coro, compartieron miradas, preguntándose en silencio si lo que hacían era lo correcto. Al final, y ninguno supo porqué, los tres asintieron y Puck abrió la puerta, ninguno prestó atención a los insoportables gritos de Finn que sonaban a ''¡espías, espías!'', como si en ese salón se decidiera el destino de la humanidad o algo parecido. Caminaron hasta quedar junto al lindo piano que había en medio del salón y Kurt jamás se sintió más fuera de lugar. Se suponía que él era un animador, el tope de la élite en esa escuela, y se supone que los animadores no se juntan con esa banda de inadaptados sociales como lo son los integrantes de ese club. Sue Sylvester lo había explicado, ¿animadores y miembros de fútbol? Arriba en el pent-house. ¿Miembros del coro? Tal vez les toque el sótano o ni siquiera les dejen entrar. Pero ahí estaban, mezclando lo más alto de la clase social con lo más bajo. Y Kurt tuvo que olvidar que debía estar lanzándole granizados a cada uno de ellos cuando Puck abrió la boca.

—Queremos unirnos al club—dijo, con voz fuerte y decidida. Muchos se rieron, como si eso fuese lo más absurdo del mundo, pero bastó con una mirada enfadada de Puck y que Kurt chasquera la lengua para que todos se callaran, Blaine simplemente frunció el ceño, pero Kurt dudaba que eso hubiese intimidado a alguien. El que debía ser ''el inservible maestro de español'' –a palabras de Sue–, se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, ¡esto es genial! ¿No lo creen, chicos? Tenemos aquí a tres posibles integrantes, lo que significa que solo necesitaríamos a dos más para poder cualificar en las Seccionales—varios de los inadaptados, según Kurt, sonrieron y aplaudieron para sí mismos. Los observó uno a uno, al frente estaba Finn con sus aires de soy–el–dueño–del–mundo, mirándolos como si fueran asesinos seriales. Rachel estaba sentada a su lado, como si no le preocupara que Puck estuviese viéndola. Santana, la pobre chica lesbiana de la escuela –y la razón por la que Kurt jamás admitiría que sentía algo por Blaine– estaba sentada al fondo, observándoles como si estuviesen planeando destruir el club –nada alejado de la realidad–. Sam, un chico con labios extremadamente grandes, estaba sentado junto a Santana y, contrario a la mayoría, parecía feliz de que quisieran unirse. El chico asiático estaba junto a la discapacitada, y, por más que Kurt intentó, no logró recordar cómo se llamaban, solo sabía que no parecían ni felices ni enojados por la notica. Lo que seguramente más asombró a Kurt fue ver a Quinn sentada en una esquina, observándole en silencio, y Kurt no debía ser un genio como para saber que Quinn sabía perfectamente qué hacían allí. Le lanzó una mirada helada y ella solo sonrió y entrecerró los ojos, advirtiéndole en silencio. Tuvo que regresar su atención al Señor Schuester, que hablaba con Puck, porque la mirada de Quinn le había puesto nervioso por alguna razón—. ¡Muy bien! ¿Les molesta mostrarnos lo que tienen?—preguntó, mirándolos con una emoción casi imposible en los ojos, Kurt notó cómo Blaine frunció el ceño.

—Pero estoy bien con mi ropa puesta—se quejó, Puck le miró extrañado y al momento se echó a reír. Kurt solo sacudió la cabeza, asombrado por la cantidad de cosas extrañas que decía su amigo al día. La mayoría de los miembros del club solo le miraban como si no entendieran a qué venía el comentario, 'no pueden ser más inocentes', pensó Kurt. Casi explota en risa cuando notó que el profesor estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, completamente avergonzado por la situación.

—Cantar, genio, nos está pidiendo que cantemos—dijo Puck, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Blaine para que se tranquilizara, el chico murmuró un leve 'oh' y le sonrió al Señor Schuester. Kurt ahogó una risa cuando él profesor le miró extrañado y fue a sentarse, aun sonrojado.

Los dos días anteriores se habían quedado en la casa de Blaine para decidir qué canción iban a cantar. Kurt se sorprendió al ver que tanto Blaine como Puck cantaban de maravilla, Había tardado bastante en decidirse a cantar frente a ellos por una buena razón, no solo su voz tenía ese tono tan 'peculiar' cuando hablaba, cuando cantaba empeoraba. Para su sorpresa ninguno de sus amigos había parecido molestarle esto, de hecho, y citando a Blaine, ''cantaba como un ángel'' –Kurt no tenía idea de cómo había escuchado Blaine a un ángel cantando, pero Puck pareció estar de acuerdo así que no protestó–. Por alguna razón terminaron eligiendo una canción de Switchfoot y Kurt se las ingenió para que Puck fuera prácticamente el único que cantara porque tres chicos cantando que 'tu amor es una canción'… sí, bueno, no ayudaba mucho a que Kurt eliminara todos los rumores de que él y Blaine eran un poco más que amigos. Así que había quedado decidido, Puck cantaba y Blaine y Kurt le acompañaban en el coro, nada más.

Observó cómo Puck le decía la canción a la pequeña banda que tenía el coro y volvía a su lugar. Como siempre, Puck iba en frente y Kurt y Blaine a los lados –Kurt se preguntaba por qué demonios siempre terminaban así, pero le parecía la posición más natural así que decidió no quejarse–. La música empezó a sonar y Kurt intentó ignorar las cosquillas que sentía en toda la espalda, iba a cantar frente a un montón de tontos, no tenía por qué asustarse, ¡por Dios! Puck empezó a cantar y todos parecieron sorprenderse porque, ¡hola! El chico sí cantaba y eso no era un juego, de veras iban a entrar al club. Kurt intentó no mirar a nadie y solo se concentró en esperar el momento en el que tuviese que cantar, sentía una mirada pegada a él y no tenía que levantar la cabeza como para saber que era Quinn.

Su momento de cantar llegó mucho antes de lo esperado y, luego de soltar el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo, empezó a cantar el coro. Muchos le miraron aturdidos, pero ninguno se burló y Kurt no entendía por qué rayos no estaban riéndose y señalándolo, pero igual siguió cantando. No pudo evitar mirar a Blaine cuando cantaba 'tu amor es mi melodía' y notó que el chico le sonreía de vuelta. Un extraño calor se instaló en su pecho y terminó la canción aun más aturdido que antes. Todos aplaudieron, algunos hasta se levantaron y Kurt tuvo que creerse que en realidad les había gustado la canción. El Señor Schuester se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara y aplaudiendo.

—Supongo que eso significa que están dentro, ¡bienvenidos al club de coro! —Kurt y Puck compartieron un par de miradas cómplices y Blaine solo se dedicó a saltar y aplaudir varias veces, tendrían que recordarle luego por qué estaban entrando a ese club.

La hora pasó rápido y, antes de que alguno lo notara, ya debían irse a sus casas. Kurt se fue antes de que Puck volviera a empezar con sus preguntas de qué sucedía entre Blaine y él, se despidió de ambos en la entrada de la escuela y subió a su Navigator antes de que Puck pudiese siquiera pestañear. Blaine se despidió de Kurt agitando su mano mientras el auto se perdía en la carretera. Puck suspiró, pensando que ya en otra ocasión obligaría a Kurt a hablar y casi se despide de Blaine cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía que obligar a Kurt, solo tenía que preguntarle al que sí le contestaría. Sonrió para sí mismo y tomó a Blaine del brazo, sin decir nada ingresó a la escuela nuevamente y entró a un salón vacío. Blaine le sonrió divertido y Puck prefería no imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del muchacho en esos momentos.

—Blaine, necesito tu ayuda—empezó, el chico asintió entusiasmado y Puck continuó—. Hay algo que me está preocupando y por alguna razón Kurt no quiere contestar mis preguntas, así que decidí preguntarte a ti, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?—se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que respondiera, había esperado que contestara rápidamente, pero en vez de eso le vio titubear y fruncir el ceño, como si no supiera si podía contestar la pregunta o no.

—No puedo hablar de eso, Noah, es entre Kurt y yo—le miró como disculpándose y se giró para salir del salón. Puck intentó no enfadarse, ¿estaban escondiéndole cosas? ¿Qué tipo de trío eran si se escondían cosas? Bufó y habló antes de que su amigo saliera del salón.

—No hay secretos entre nosotros, ¿recuerdas? No hay ''Kurt y Blaine', es ''Puck, Kurt y Blaine'', lo sabes—sabía que era un tanto cruel el soltarle algo así al chico, pero necesitaba respuestas y, si Blaine no se echaba a llorar, las obtendría pronto. Se arrepintió de eso cuando notó como los ojos de su amigo se humedecían.

—Yo… Lo siento, pero… No puedo—y por el tono parecía que iba a empezar a llorar así que Puck se apresuró a abrazarlo. Odiaba verlo así y se maldijo internamente por causar eso. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le acarició los rizos cuando sintió los sollozos del chico. Quiso castrar a Kurt por eso, si le hubiese contestado no tendría que haber recurrido a Blaine y el chico no estaría llorando en esos momentos.

—Blaine, ¡por favor! Tienes que decirme, son las reglas, no podemos mentirnos ni escondernos cosas. Estoy preocupado, eso es todo—sintió a Blaine tensarse bajo sus brazos y por un momento pensó que había empeorado las cosas. 'Perfecto, Puckerman, solo perfecto', pensó para sus adentros. No podía ser peor amigo.

— ¿No le dirás a Kurt que te dije?—preguntó Blaine, se separó un poco de él y le observó con esa mirada que haría que Puck le vendiera el alma al diablo si se lo pedía. Asintió y Blaine tomó aire, como si fuese algo complicado—. Kurt y yo nos besamos, Noah y… lo quiero, pero él… ya sabes—murmuró, Puck asintió, claro que sabía, Kurt le tenía prácticamente fobia a que pensaran que era homosexual, algo le decía que estaba con Quinn justo por eso, pero no es como si él pudiese opinar. Blaine se marchó luego de excusarse diciendo que su padre debía estar esperándolo y Puck asintió, prometiéndole que no le diría nada a nadie.

Entonces aquello que vio cuando llegó tarde a la pijamada no habían sido alucinaciones, Kurt y Blaine sí habían estado besándose. Deseaba poder agarrar a Kurt por la cabeza y zarandearlo hasta que entrara en razón, no podía estar jugando con Blaine de esa manera, era cruel y nada usual en Kurt. Gruñó y pateó una mesa, ¿en qué estaba pensando Kurt? ¿Acaso 'experimentaba' con Blaine? ¿Con Blaine, que era tan inocente y, de veras, le quería? Bueno, nunca pensó conocer esa cara de Hummel. Cuando salió de la escuela nuevamente ya había tomado una decisión, hablaría con Kurt al día siguiente y tendría dos opciones, o dejaba de experimentar con Blaine o aceptaba lo que era de una buena vez. Y puede que eso sería ser extremadamente duro con el castaño, pero no iba a dejar que lastimara a Blaine, no se le permitía a nadie, mucho menos a Kurt.


End file.
